He is mine now
by ayesis
Summary: Another take on the end of the episode "The Curse of Cornelius Sigan". What if Merlin had been swayed by Sigan's promises of power and turned against Camelot and Arthur?


I've been practicing my photomanipulation skills lately. I've been writing drabbles for them too.

You can see them by going to my deviantART gallery.

* * *

><p><strong>He is mine now...<strong>

Silence greeted them – an eerily maddening silence – as Arthur took one tentative stepped forward, Gaius slightly behind him on his left. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to break through his ribs if he could calm himself. He wasn't sure why he felt so… well, nervous. At least, he assumed that's what he was feeling. Having spent so many years denying that such an emotion was not felt by a prince he was a bit of a loss when it came to recognising it… but what else could it be? The creatures had fallen still, the sounds of screaming where no longer heard and all he could hear was his breathing alongside Gaius' own. It was unnerving.

He took a breath and took another step forwards. He had woken only a few moments ago with Gaius kneeling next to him looking worried. It was that look that made the blonde leap to his feet, scan the immediate area and try and ignore the pounding in his head. Shortly afterwards, Gaius had kindly filled him in on what had happened during the time that Arthur had been – much to his dismay – unconscious. When his servants name was spoken in a quiet tone and accompanied by a fearful glance, Arthur's stomach had plummeted. Merlin, h_is _Merlin; his damn fool of a servant had come rushing _'to his aid'_. Arthur doubted Gaius' words – Merlin couldn't even hold a sword properly – but he knew that he'd have plenty of time to put Gaius right after they found Merlin… if they found him.

Shaking his head to rid such thoughts from his mind, Arthur clenched a fist and started to walk forwards, slowly at first but then a little fast with each step. He knew that Gaius would be following so didn't bother to spare the old man a glance. He had a bad feeling.

Arthur stopped abruptly when he saw movement ahead of him. It was just a simple shadow in the smoke from the numerous fires… it could be a knight; or Merlin… He moved his hand to pull his sword from his sheath and cursed inwardly when he felt no pommel bump his hand as it would normally when he reached for his blade.

He was unarmed. He was about to face a potential enemy and he had no weapon to protect himself and Gaius. Though, thinking about it a sword wouldn't be much of a match against magic. That thought caused fear to bubble up inside him. Not fear for his life, but for Merlin's.

"What a pleasant surprise."

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts and he refocused. That simple sentence did not come from a knight of Camelot – at least not one loyal to Arthur and the King. No, this person was the enemy. This was the person who had caused all this destruction and death in the name of revenge.

"Sigan…" Gaius muttered, helpfully reminding Arthur who he was now facing.

"You know me, old man?" the shadow spoke again before it chuckled and stepped out of the smoke, "I am impressed."

Arthur clutched at his scabbard with his left hand and allowed his right to drop to his side. With no sword there wasn't much hope of winning the coming fight, "What do you want here?"

Sigan eyed Arthur for a long moment before answering him, "I seek revenge. That is all."

"You've killed innocent people!" Arthur snapped, taking a menacing step forwards.

Sigan was clearly unfazed by the prince's anger, "Much like your father."

Arthur glared darkly, "Don't you dare speak of my father in that way!"

"I will speak of him how I please." Sigan breathed quietly.

Arthur was about to retort when another shadow behind the sorcerer caught his eye. Sigan noticed his shift in attention and chuckled. The figure was shrouded in smoke and Arthur could not for the life of him make out who it was standing there.

"Confused?" Sigan questioned sounding far too amused, "Typical foolish Pendragon… do you not recognise your manservant?"

_Manservant..? _Arthur repeated silently, _Oh please let him be lying…_

"I see. You do not believe me. I suppose that's understandable." Sigan shifted slightly on his feet then turned his head slightly and directed his next words at the shadow, "Out you come."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder quickly. Gaius was stood stock still; eyes focused ahead, waiting with bated breath. The worry was clearly etched on his features as he craned his neck to see if his young ward was indeed the shadowy figure.

The figure began to move forwards and Sigan spoke again, "I'd apologise, but I'm not in the least bit sorry for what I have done; however, if you insist…"

Merlin stepped out of the smoke. Arthur couldn't make out his face all that well, but it was Merlin all right – his ears and posture pretty much gave him away.

"…I'm sorry," Sigan continued, "You're too late to save your friend. He is mine now. A puppet to my will."


End file.
